Monstruosomilagro
by CielPhantomm
Summary: El mejor de todos los regalos alrededor de cualquier árbol de navidad: La presencia de una familia feliz unida. (Burton Hillis)
1. Chapter 1

Monstruosomilagro.

Resumen

Capitulo único.

Mike no era un monstruo muy hábil a la hora de manifestar sus sentimientos, al menos no los auténticos, esos procuraba guardarlos bien dentro de su rechoncho corazón verde.

Ciertamente podría, con la enorme cantidad de conocimientos acumulados durante su vida, escribir un tratado del millones de hojas sobre cualquier tema habido y por haber, sin embargo, expresar dos simples palabras a una persona en concreto, era un reto para el cual el ciclope no estaba, ni por asomo, preparado.

Pero como todo en esta vida cuando menos te lo esperas sucede, pues ahí estaba él practicando frente al espejo, o al menos intentando pronunciar aquellas palabras que se atoraban en su garganta sin un buen resultado porque su lengua se hacía nudos y sus rodillas se doblaban como si sus músculos de un momento a otro se convirtieran en solo en gelatinas a medio cuajar.

Mike dejo salir un resoplido derrotado, y por primera vez estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

Su ojo parpadeo un par de veces y como en antaño se encontró escudriñando su físico. E ídem a aquel entonces suspiro decepcionado con lo que veía. No era el monstruo más aterrador, demonios, ni tan siquiera uno que destacara. Es más, si lo veían en la calle no darían ni un centavo por él, porque parecía ser tan poca cosa.

Y a pesar de saber todo eso se fue a fijar en el peor prospecto de pareja posible.

―Esto es una locura ―se dijo con su ojo color esmeralda clavado en su reflejo.

Y de verdad pensaba eso.

Con actitud derrotista, porque estaba casi seguro de que luchaba una causa perdida, cuadro los hombros y elevo la mirada porque él era Michael Wazowski y nunca retrocedió ante lo imposible, pero…

―Es una mala idea ―murmuro mordiéndose el labio al tiempo en que con paso lento salía del departamento rumbo a su cita, una que no era cita en realidad o al menos no para quien se suponía era su pareja.

Todo su martirio comenzó exactamente hace un mes cuando Sulley apareció en el departamento cargando consigo un aura por demás depresiva. Mike inevitablemente se acercó a preguntar que angustiaba a su compañero de casa y lo que dijo prácticamente derrumbo su mundo.

―Mi padre arreglo para mí un acuerdo matrimonial.

Mike tuvo ganas de preguntar ¿y aceptaste? Pero por su actitud más que resignada la respuesta era obvia. Además de que luego agrego.

―La ceremonia será después de año nuevo.

Así que por esa parte no había nada que hacer.

Sulley ya había aceptado e incluso a estas fechas, 25 de diciembre la mayor parte de sus pertenencias estaban embaladas y listas para salir del hogar que ambos habían formado durante prácticamente siete años.

La calle estaba desierta, ni un alma tenía ganas de salir con el viento frio que soplaba y la temperatura tan poco agradable.

La mayoría seguramente se encontraba disfrutando de una reunión familiar bien guarecidos dentro de sus casa y él…

―Esto es muy mala idea… es suicida ―remilgo nuevamente acomodándose la bufanda de color azul que llevaba al cuello y que era un obsequio de a quien en este momento se diría a ver.

La pareja que el padre de Sulley había elegido gozaba de una excelente posición social y solvencia económica, era una monstruo brillante con dos títulos universitarios y talentos varios. Además de que su madre aseguraba que sería una excelente esposa.

Llevo sus manos a la bufanda sujetándola para que la corriente no se la arrancara.

―Me voy a arrepentir después ―rumio dejando salir de sus labios su aliento que rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña nube de vapor que se estrelló contra su rostro.

Cuando al fin arribo a la pequeña cafetería que era su destino respiro profundo para darse valor y empujo la puerta. La campanilla sonó anunciando su llegada y un segundo después todo quedo en silencio porque ahí no había nadie aparte de la solitaria mesera sentada junto a la barra que platicaba con la mujer regordeta que suponía era la cocinera.

La mesera se puso en pie con entusiasmo, casi como dando gracias a tener un cliente.

―No ha llegado ―susurro con pesar y eligiendo de entre las tantas mesas vacías una junto a la ventana. Se restregó las manos y tomo asiento.

―Nuestro especial del día… ―comenzó a decir ella antes de ser cortada por un seco.

―Solo tráigame un café.

Ella sintió un poco menos enérgica y se marchó para traer lo solicitado.

Mientras miraba hacia la calle no rememoro muchas de las aventuras vividas, cuantas veces estuvo a punto de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y tantas otras en que se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir las palabras equivocadas.

Pero a pesar de todas sus contenciones Sulley se iba, así que… que más daba si tiraba la bomba y espera ver arder el mundo.

.

**2**

.

―¿Quiere que le traiga algo más? ―pregunto la mesera con nerviosismo.

Mike miro su taza sin tocar pero completamente fría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El reloj en la pared cerca de los aseos marcaba las cinco de la tarde y él había llegado puntualmente a las 2:30.

―No. Gracias ―respondió cortes dejando un billete grande y saliendo del lugar arrastrando los pies.


	2. Chapter 2

Monstruosomilagro2.

**Resumen **

El mejor de todos los regalos alrededor de cualquier árbol de navidad: La presencia de una familia feliz unida. (Burton Hillis)

**Capitulo único (2).**

―No. Gracias ―respondió cortes dejando un billete grande que estaba seguro cubriría sus casi diez tazas de café y la propina para salir del lugar arrastrando los pies.

Bueno, al menos no había tenido que humillarse al ser rechazado, porque no había tenido ni la oportunidad. Y eso era todo. Se prometido un acto de valentía y esa era la respuesta.

Camino despacio, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo temblándole, porque si la temperatura era baja a medio día, a esta hora tardía era helada. Y el cielo despejado se llenó de nubes y la brisa se volvió una pequeña tormenta.

Una lagrima brota de su único ojo, grande y gruesa que apenas recorre un par de centímetros antes de convertirse en fino cristal, se congela y Mike la retira con brusquedad. Detesta ser quien es. Porque si tuviera algo que ofrecer… bueno, si fue solo un poco más aterrador quizás no estaría sufriendo porque Sulley le hubiera considerado desde hace mucho como una posible pareja. Pero no. Él era Michael Wazowski un monstruo que no provocaba el mínimo miedo. No era imponente, mucho menos…

―Si fuera más… menos… ―dijo en voz alta con frustración justo antes de sentir su tristeza y dolor convertirse en lágrimas abundantes que no podía controlar. ―Si fuera cualquiera menos yo…

Alguien como Randall susurro su mente, porque si bien su excompañero de habitación era pequeño tenía una habilidad única que de haber utilizado bien y no dejarse manipular por el idiota de Waternoose hubiera llegado muy lejos.

Pero él, era obvio que nadie daría un centavo por él, al menos no como pareja.

―Debí quedarme con Celia ―murmuro sabiendo que hubiera sido un gran error, no solo porque él no podía darle el amor que ella merecía, sino porque a la larga ella seguramente se hubiera desilusionado y le dolería un más cuando ya casados ella encontrar a alguien mejor. Primero lo engañaría y luego lo dejaría.

Pateo con fuerza un cumulo de nieve solo para darse cuenta dos segundos después de su error al sentir su pie impactando contra un hidrante de agua.

Remilgo con cuanta palabrota sabía y luego se dejó caer, ahí a mitad de la cera abrazo sus piernas y se rindió. No quería llegar a su departamento y ver que las cajas que contenían las pertenencias de Sulley habían desaparecido.

No, no quería perder a la persona que se convirtió en el centro de su vida. Para quien durante tanto tiempo estuvo esforzándose por ser mejor y ahora…

―Mike, ¿eres tú, Mike? ―preguntaron con entusiasmo

Mike apenas eleva el ojo para encontrarse con "Squishy", no ese sobrenombre ya no encaja con él pues su semblante se ha endurecido, sus cinco ojos ahora lo observan con seriedad y el traje color gris obscuro no hace sino acentuar su gesto severo. Aún conserva ese tono rosa chiche pero su cuerpo también ha tomado una forma menos redonda robándole ese aire infantil que tanto tiempo atrás lo hizo acreedor a Oozma Kappa.

Scott Squibbles le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Es un poco más alto que Mike, quizás ha alcanzado en estatura a Don Carlton, pero su sonrisa seguía estando tintada de ternura. Sin duda era un monstruo que deseabas cerca.

―Mike, cuanto tiempo sin verte ―dice y sin pensarlo lo abraza con fuerza. ―¡Dios! Pero que haces aquí afuera con este clima.

Mike niega con la cabeza y luego responde.

―Nada en particular, y tu ¿Qué me cuentas? Te vez muy bien ―aprecia con la urgente necesidad de cambiar de tema.

―¡Oh! La vida ha sido buena conmigo. Después de graduarme de MU comencé a trabajar y mírame, no soy un asustador, pero… Cielos ahora recuerdo que tú eres… es increíble estoy hablando con uno de los directivos de Monster Inc.

―Vamos Scott, tú y yo pertenecimos a la misma hermandad y…

―Sí, pero tú y Sulley son leyenda. Tanto en MU como en, no sé, ¿el mundo?

―No creo que sea para tanto ―rio Mike intentando quitarle importancia.

―Ven, vamos al auto, aquí está haciendo un frio asesino.

Mike asintió con una leve sonrisa en los labios e intentaba olvidar su malestar mientras escuchaba toda la perorata que Scott le contaba sobre los años subsecuentes de su expulsión y lo que sabía de sus antiguos amigos de universidad.

.

**3**

.

Sulley había salido más que a tiempo de Monster Inc para encontrarse con Mike, sin embargo a medio camino fue interceptado por un auto que conocía demasiado bien.

―Padre ―dijo apenas verlo detenerse frente a él.

―Sube James, necesito presentarte a alguien, no tomara mucho tiempo.

Sulley lo considero, aún faltaban dos horas para ver a Mike, y aun si demoraba un poco más estaba seguro de que su amigo lo esperaría. Así que sin sopesarlo mucho subió al auto.

Eliot Sullivan los condujo a media hora de Monster Inc, por lo cual Sulley calculaba que estaba a una hora en taxi de su punto de encuentro con Mike, por lo que inevitablemente se hizo a la idea de que iba a llegar tarde.

―Me estas escuchando James.

― Eh, si claro.

Eliot entrecerró los ojos sin creerse la mentira de su hijo, pero estaba tan feliz que lo dejo pasar.

El auto se detuvo frente un enorme hotel y su padre no tardo en bajar para entregarle las llaves al ballet. Con una seña le indico que lo siquiera y Sulley un tanto renuente lo hizo, aun no entraba y estaba arrepintiéndose de estar ahí.

Al llegar al obvi Sulley no aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo dentro de él le gritaba que pusiera la mayor distancia posible.

―Ven hijo, acompáñame ―solicito afable Eliot tomando del brazo a Sulley para tirar de él al restaurante.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta un monstruo de edad avanzada elevo la mano. Junto a él se encontraba…

―Mamá ―exclamo Sulley corriendo a tomar la mano que ella extendió en su dirección apenas verlo aparecer.

―Hola cariño. Me da gusto que aceptaras venir.

―Muchacho eres aún más impresionante que en las fotos ―comento riendo otra monstruo a la diestra de su madre.

―Jimmy, quiero presentarte a los MacLeod, los padres de Carrie ―dijo su madre con dulzura.

Sulley dio un paso atrás sintiendo como la escena frente a él se alejaba. Sus piernas temblaron y su pulso se aceleró. Esto no era lo que él quería, no conocía a esa monstruo y dudaba que pudiera siquiera hacerlo sonreír. Ella no podía…

―¡Oh! James, es un gusto volver a verte ―dijo una voz dulce a su espalda.

James Phil Sullivan apretó los dientes y giro muy lentamente temiendo ver a quien se encontraría, porque esa frase dicha con tono amable dejaba entrever un punto que él no había tomado en cuenta, que tal vez ya se conocían.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron James sonrió nerviosamente al reconocer a la abeja reina de Python Nu Kappa, o como solían llamarlas las Pink.

Ella rio encantadoramente antes de sujetarse de su brazo, sus delicadas manos palparon su pelaje con deleite.

―No sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber la noticia. Ahora puedo decirlo ―y rio coqueta para adornar su comentario siguiente. ―Siempre me gustaste. Pero cuando apenas estaba pensado en como acercarme fuiste expulsado y bueno… supongo que MU no era para ti.

―Si ―respondió Sulley rascándose la nuca sin encontrar una forma amable de liberar su brazo.

―Al fin se ven de frente ―festejo la madre de Carrie.

A partir de ahí la reunión transcurrió entre risas, sus padres parecían seriamente felices por su unión y Carrie también. De hecho hubo un momento en que ella casi brillaba al hablar de su vestido de novia.

Su vestido de novia.

―Vestido ―gimió Sulley poniéndose en pie.

―Oh cariño, no debes preocuparte por eso, nosotras ―y su madre se señaló a ella y a la que pronto seria su suegra ―ya nos hicimos cargo de todo.

Fue esa simple frase la que le hizo entrar en pánico, eso y notar como el sol ya había descendido en el horizonte.

―Mike ―murmuro y sin escuchar las protestas de los cinco monstruos en la mesa salió disparado. Corrió a la avenida y elevo los brazos, es más, se puso de puntitas para hacerse notar aún más entre la multitud que deambulaba.

No podía creer que está iba a ser la última navidad junto a Mike y LO HABÍA DEJADO PLANTADO.

Apenas abordar dio la dirección junto a un suplica de que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Entro corriendo a la pequeña cafetería, su mirada violeta barrió el lugar sin toparse con el ojo verde de su mejor amigo. Así que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a remilgar, todo había sido en vano y solo él era el culpable. Debió negarse a acompañar a su padre, debió decir que no. Que ya tenía una cita importante.

―Disculpe ―dijo la única mesera del establecimiento. ―¿Está buscando a un monstruo bajito, redondo y verde?

Sulley la miro asombrado y afirmo.

―Acaba de retirarse hace solo un par de minutos si corre quizás lo alcance.

Sulley apenas alcanzo a agradecer mientras salía corriendo. Ahora lo difícil era saber hacia dónde se había ido. Corrió a la izquierda rogando por que fuera la dirección correcta, pero luego de diez minutos supo que se había equivocado. Gruño y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta la cafetería, de ahí doblo a la derecha.

―Rayos Mike, ¿en dónde estás? ―remilgo respirando agitadamente.

Y entonces lo vio. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar porque era Mike. Y su el grito feliz y su mano a medio camino de ser elevada se quedaron sin llegar a ser expresados porque Mike estaba subiendo a un auto que no conocía, y parecía feliz.

Sulley miro como el auto arrancaba y con él se marchaba la última oportunidad de festejar esa fecha especial con su persona especial.

―Mike ―murmuro sin atreverse a moverse de donde estaba porque no se sentía con el derecho de impedirle a su amigo pasar lo que quedaba de la festividad en compañía de alguien mejor. Ya había hecho suficiente con dejarlo tanto tiempo esperando. Y si lo miraba por otro ángulo pues… de ahora en adelante iba a tener que vivir sin él. Mike nunca volvería a levantarlo con esas ocurrencias extravagantes, no le prepararía el desayuno por la mañana, jamás lo escucharía otra vez cantando desafinado mientras se duchaba. No más fines de semana buscando algo de diversión, no más noches de confidencias.

Iba a perder a Mike y con él su maravilloso mundo.

Ciertamente cuando Celia solía pasar tiempo con Mike, Sulley llego a sentirse un tanto desplazado, abandonado sería una mejor descripción, eso hasta que Boo llego a sus vidas , uniéndolos como jamás pensó y unos meses después sin razón aparente, Mike llego al departamento con la noticia de que había terminado con Celia.

Se compadeció del fallo de la relación, pero Dios, se sintió genial volver a tener a Mike solo para él. Volver a ser el centro de su atención y mimos. Y ahora…

―No quiero perder a Mike ―confeso a dientes apretados. ―Pero…

Y ahí estaba la razón por la cual no pudo negarse a los deseos de su padre o a la relación entre Celia y Mike. ¿Qué esperaba de Mike? ¿Qué clase de relación deseaba con él? Seria egoísta mantenerlo a su lado sin permitirle una relación mientras formaba con Carrie la familia que sus padres tanto anhelaban. Porque eran ellos los que deseaban nietos, verlo casado.

Si le hubieran dado a escoger, sin dudarlo habría elegido mantener por siempre la vida que tenía en ese momento. Vivir con Mike, compartirlo todo con él hasta que fueran unos viejitos de crepito y solo pudieran pelear golpeándose con sus bastones. Sulley rio ante la idea.

―Mike será un viejito cascarrabias, pero lo amaría a pesar de eso ―dijo mirando la nieve y riendo, luego sus propias palabras lo golpearon como un puño directo a la cara. ―Acabo de decir que lo amaría… ―y la palabra sonaba tan dulce, como miel derritiéndose sobre su legua. Como si hubiera estado esperando por ser pronunciada durante mucho tiempo.

Un miedo nunca antes sentido, zozobra e inquietud se apoderan de él y corrió, corrió de regreso a la seguridad de su departamento. Sube las escaleras de tres en fres, con su altura no es ningún problema, saca las llaves a las carreras y apenas abrir la puerta la respiración agitada se detiene. La vista de las cajas junto a la puerta y el lugar medio vacío le estruja el corazón.

Como si fuera una voz que susurra despectivamente que él ya no pertenece a ese lugar por cobarde. Que no merece a Mike porque el monstruo verde merece mucho más que un cariño a medias.

Quizás el monstruo con el que se fue sea el indicado, dice la voz con desagradable burla.

Sulley golpea la pared, aprieta los dientes y piensa que no hay nadie mejor para Mike que él. El destino lo ha puesto en su vida y se pertenecen, ellos han logrado todo cuanto tienen porque están juntos, porque son Mike y Sulley y…

―Sulley ―llama Mike tocando delicadamente el brazo de su amigo. ―¿Oye estas bien?―pregunta preocupado.

―Mike ―dice y lo observa. Que tiene este pequeño y redondo monstruo verde que se ha metido tan hondo en su ser. Tan solo verlo le provoca paz y calidez. Como si todas aquellas dudas desaparecieran para abrazarlo con un sentimiento de bondadosa protección.

No importaba que tan mal fueran las cosas, siempre iba a correr primero al lado de Michael Wazowski, porque era su faro, su lugar seguro. Así que sin pensarlo se arrodilla y abraza con todo su ser a Mike respirando su aroma que le regresa la calma.

El timbre de la puerta suena y con suavidad se aleja para apresurarse a abrir.

Eliot empuja la puerta para entrar casi golpeando Mike en el proceso, su rostro muestra su disgusto por el arrebato de Sulley en el restaurante.

―Traje una camioneta, toma tus cosas ahora mismo iremos a casa.

Sulley abre los ojos y la boca. No quiere irse, no de esa manera, no sin despedirse correctamente de Mike.

Eliot toma del brazo a su hijo y tira de él con fuerza porque Sulley opone resistencia, sus garras se clavan obligándolo a arrugar la nariz del dolor.

―Lo está lastimando ―dice Mike y sus pequeñas manos sujetan las del hombre mayor mientras lo mira desafiante.

Eliot siente la ira ir ganando terreno, ¿quién se cree este remedo de monstruo? No es nadie para opinar en cómo debe trata a su hijo, porque en primer lugar no pude ver en el señor Wazowski sino a un alevoso que ha sabido aprovecharse del potencial de James. Nadie daría nada por un ser tan insignificante como Michael y su hijo menor es un blandengue de corazón que ha sucumbió ante la compasión que se siente por un ser tan mediocre.

―Hazte a un lado enano ―gruñe Eliot apartando de un zarpazo las pequeñas manos verdes. ―Ya has garrapiñado suficiente de…

Un tremendo rugido apagó lo que su padre fuera a decir, uno como el que solo una vez soltó, el mismo que asusto a más de una docena de adultos en un campamento infantil y logro generar la energía suficiente para regresarlos a MU. Fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar el departamento y dar un paso atrás a su padre que lo miraba atónito y con miedo.

―No le hablas así, ni vuelvas a tocarlo ―amenazó Sulley apretando las manos mientras contempla como el dorso de la mano de Mike sangra.

Su madre que hasta entonces esperaba en el auto entró corriendo asustada y al contemplar la escena no sabe que decir o cómo actuar, hasta que su vista al fin captó la diminuta gota de sangre que brota del rasguño un tanto profundo en la mano de Mike.

―¡Dios! ―exclamó ella para tomar la mano herida y tira de Mike rumbo a la cocina para tratar la lesión lo mejor que pueda.

Eliot aprecio apenas lo ocurrido por el rabillo del ojo antes de apretar los dientes y erguirse cuan alto era mientras dejaba salir de su pecho brota un gruñido en advertencia de que se estaba metiendo con el monstruo incorrecto.

Sulley miró a su padre, cuando era niño lo veía tan grande, fuerte y poderoso, todo lo que aspiraba a ser, pero ahora…

―Toma tus cosas James, nos vamos ―ordenó con voz firme, dejando implícita aquella autoridad que todo padre tiene.

―No ―respondió Sulley plantándole cara por primera vez en su vida.

―¿Que dijiste?

―Dije, NO, no voy a ningún lado, al menos no contigo.

―Pero es que estas demente. ¿Vas a echar a perder tan excelente oportunidad? No vez que puedes ser mucho más que esto. No puedo creer que vayas a tirar por la borda todo lo que yo he hecho por ti.

―Eliot ― llamó su esposa desde la puerta que separa la sala de la cocina junto a Mike, tenía la mirada herida y una súplica de detener la discusión. Una petición que no logra apaciguarlos o fue ignorada deliberadamente.

―Y ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has hecho por mi padre? ―pregunto Sulley furioso a dientes apretados.

―Nada más todo; lo que tú eres me lo debes a mí ―respondió con seguridad.

Mike frunció la frente y sin pensarlo dio un paso al frente desembarazándose de la madre de su amigo.

―Sulley no le debe nada ―grito plantándole cara. ―Todo lo que ha logrado lo ha hecho con esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Desde que nos expulsaron de MU lo único que supe de usted fue que lo corrió de SU CASA porque era una vergüenza. Y ahora viene como si nada hubiera pasado con la intención de vender a Sulley al mejor postor. Él es un monstruo maravilloso, es amable, gracioso y tierno. Es todo lo que cualquiera desearía en su vida y si usted no lo puede ver entonces no merece tenerlo por hijo.

―Tu pequeña sabandija ―grito Eliot lanzándose contra Mike con la intención de molerlo a golpes por atreverse a hablarle de esa forma. Ese esperpento mal avenido no era nadie para espetarle de aquella manera, porque él era Eliot Sullivan.

Mike gimo al ver las enormes garras alzándose hacia él y en su terror solo alcanzo a cubrirse con los brazos, estaba claro quien llevaba las de perder; espero un par de segundos, pero los golpes nunca llegaron y al buscar el motivo encontró frente a él a Sulley firme como un muro protector.

―Te advertí sobre hablarle de ese modo ―gruño Sulley pelando los dientes. ―Y como vuelvas a intentar algo como esto no respondo, padre.

―¿Por qué James? ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti? Es ridículo lo sobreprotector que eres con ese… ― un nuevo gruñido por parte del menor acallo el insulto.

―Es mi amigo…

―Pues parece algo más ―escupió con saña.

―Eliot ―llamo la madre sujetándose al brazo de su esposo. ―Basta ―demando ella con tono manso. ― Por favor…

Eliot apretó los dientes, no quería desquitarse con ella, pero…

―Esto es ridículo ―espeto dejándose caer en el primer sofá que encontró. ―No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con… con esto ―dijo señalando a su hijo y su "amigo".

―No se trata de estar o no de acuerdo, sino de aceptar… ―murmuro ella yendo a sujetar la mano de su esposo. ―Eliot ya habíamos ablando de esto y…

―Es muy diferente sólo especular a verlo ―grito levantándose de golpe para ir a pararse frente a Sulley quien cuadro los hombros y tenso cada musculo. ―Respóndeme de una buena vez y sin rodeos James, ¿son pareja?

Sulley dio un paso atrás, abrió la boca y los ojos sin saber que responder.

Por su parte Mike ante la pregunta primero sintió miedo, luego al ver el desconcierto y la falta de respuesta de Sulley dolor y por ultimo resignación. Era obvio que su amigo estuviera en shock, pero eso no quitaba que en alguna parte de su pensamiento y corazón aun guardara una diminuta fantasía, o al menos la esperanza de no tener que oír como Sulley lo negaba vehementemente.

―No, no somos nada además de amigos ―respondió Mike con la voz medio quebrada y las piernas temblorosas. Esas palabras requirieron de todo su valor y temple así que evitando mostrar una estampa lamentable al soltarse a llorar, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sulley dio un pequeño bote del susto al escuchar a su madre gritando el nombre de su amigo.

―Michael, espera… Jimmy ve por él ―suplico ella.

―Si vas, eso será todo James, estarás afirmando lo que sólo sospecho ―gruño Eliot con la mirada fiera.

―Bueno, supongo entonces que ya tienes tu respuesta padre ―dijo en apenas un susurro antes de salir corriendo tras Mike.

Bajó las escaleras y pronto estaba frente a la entrada del edificio departamental buscando con la mirada a Mike sin hallarlo.

―No otra vez ―gimió sujetándose la cabeza y se negándose a resignarse.

La noche era fría y diminutos copos de nieve caían a su alrededor, era una blanca navidad y debería estar dentro de su departamento tomando ponche caliente mientras que Mike enredado en su frazada favorita le cuenta como le fue en casa de sus padres. Quizás estarían brindando, cualquier cosa menos ahí afuera con ese frio infernal que quema; él tenía al menos pelo que lo protegía, en cambio Mike…

―Mike ―llama y solo el silencio le responde ―MIKE, ¡MIKE! ―grita desesperado.

―Sulley ―dicen a su diestra y él gira en esa dirección para encontrarse con…

―¿Y tú eres? ―pregunta intentando traer de su memoria el nombre de ese monstruo color rosa chicle.

―Soy Scott, "Squishy" ―dice haciendo comillas en el apodo.

Sulley asiente apenas reconocerlo mientras Scott le comenta la invitación de parte de Michael a cenar, pero no tiene tiempo para rencuentros emotivos, no con Mike afuera sufriendo de frio y entonces se da cuenta que Scott ha llegado caminando del lado derecho.

―¿Viste a Mike? ―pregunta.

―No, pero… ―responde y apenas pronunciar el escueto monosílabo pierde de vista a Sulley que sale corriendo en dirección contraria.

―MIKE ―grita mientras avanza y busca desesperado entre los pocos transeúntes que deambulan. Tiene que encontrarlo. Y casi por milagro lo ve entrando a paso desgarbado a un parque solitario. Arrastra los pies y su ojo parece completamente concentrado en el piso adoquinado cubierto de nieve por el que avanza. Esta temblando pero parece no importarle y mientras se acerca a paso rápido Sulley se queda sin aire al ver la única y enorme lagrima que cuelga de su parpado y rueda.

Sulley sabe que debe disculparse en nombre de su padre, agradecer el enorme cariño que recibe de Mike, pero también y quizás lo más importante saber él porque está llorando. Mike no es de los que lloran, rara vez permite que su estado de ánimo sea algo menos que entusiasta.

Siempre lleva ese buen humor a cuesta, toma las cosas malas con buena cara y nunca, pero nunca se deja avasallar por los problemas, así que verlo llorar es una alarma roja en medio de la oscuridad.

Mike sorbe sus mocos y se limpia la nariz con el dorso del brazo, se deja caer en la primera banca que encuentra y eleva las piernas para intentar mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Sus pequeños cuernos están comenzando a cubrirse de nieve.

De hecho era una escena desgarradora, porque Mike tenía la desastrosa cualidad, para un monstruo, de verse lindo y tierno. Y muchos al conocerlo caían en el error de pensar que su personalidad iba de la mano con esa apariencia e intentaban aprovecharse de él.

Pero Mike era mucho más que eso, Mike era sorprendente, valiente, inteligente, muy inteligente, astuto, fiel, gracioso, fuerte y sobre todo sabía amar. Y Sulley quería todo eso en su vida. Sus sonrisas brillantes y su mirada cálida.

―Mike ―murmuro Sulley colocando su enorme mano sobre pequeño hombro.

Mike se paró de un salto sobre la banca. Ladeo la cara como buscando ocultar sus lágrimas a sabiendas que era demasiado tarde.

―Sulley, yo…

Y James Phil Sulivan supo por primera vez leer la verdad en la mirada de su amigo, se topó con ese enorme sentimiento que como un ciego no había visto. Así que hizo lo único que estaba en sus manos para hacerlo sentir mejor y demostrarle que su llanto era vano.

―Te quiero ―confeso atrapando el cuerpo verde que prácticamente desapareció entre sus enormes brazos.

Mike tirito ante tal confesión.

―Así que por favor, quédate a mi lado, ahora y siempre ―suplico Sulley y por toda respuesta solo pudo sentir contra su pecho el movimiento afirmativo y las manos verdes sujetándose con fuerza a su pelaje azul.

Fin

.

.

.

.

**Extra.**

Elena Sulivan chillo de emoción cuando abrió la puerta la mañana del 26 de diciembre y vio a Sulley Mike. Ella sonrió de manera deslumbrante antes de abrazarlos con fuerza y cariño.

A varios metros desde la sala, Eliot los mira.

James toma la mano de Mike y tiró de él lo más cerca posible como si deseara acentuar aún más su relación. Eliot suspiró derrotado negando con la cabeza mientras se rasca la nuca, justo el mismo gesto de Sulley cuando se apena.

―Lamento lo de ayer hijo ―dice con voz tenue bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa Elena.

―Tu padre y yo tuvimos una conversación muy larga anoche ―dice ella. ―Y concluimos que estaremos felices con lo que decidas y te apoyaremos, verdad Eliot ―presiona.

―Sí, así es ―responde resoplando el patriarca. ―Aunque aún me siento incomodo pensando que te mantienes cerca de un monstruo que te a traído tantos problemas.

Sulley ladea la cabeza sin entender. ―¿Problemas? ―pregunta sin cuadrar la palabra con Mike.

―Sí, el desastre de MU, el niño que se coló a nuestro mundo, tu destierro…

Elena jadea y suelta un sonido de sorpresa antes de cubrirse la boca para no comenzar a reír escandalosamente.

Eliot parpadea y luego entrecierra los ojos, siente que algo se le está escapando.

―¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

―Ehmmm… padre ―dice apenado Sulley. ―De hecho… yo fui el responsable de todos esos… No es que Mike sea del todo inocente, es que…

―Eliot ―nombro Elena sonriendo y evitando que su hijo siga haciéndose bolas con la explicación. ―Creo que deberías dar las gracias de que Mike siempre encuentra como salvarle el pellejo a Jimmy.

―¿Qué?

―Como lo oyes, si pusieras más atención a lo que te cuento, sabrías que…

Mike escucho atento como Elena Sulivan le explicaba a su esposo la verdad detrás de los incidentes antes mencionados, además de sonrojarse cuando ella lo alaba más de lo debido o cuando Eliot se giraba a observarlo completamente asombrado de todo lo que se había perdido.

―Entonces esta cosita ―dijo Eliot en apenas un susurro señalando a Mike que ante la mención se sonroja en parte por vergüenza y parte de coraje al ser llamado "cosita".

―Puedes pedirle referencias a la decana Abigail Hardscrabble y sabes de sobra que ella no elogia a cualquiera. O en todo caso a Roz Stewart… ya sabes, la directora de CDA.

Eliot asintió con la cabeza intentando disimular lo asombrado que estaba y entonces bajo la mirada estupefacta de su esposa e hijo, extendió la mano hacia Mike.

―Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mi hijo, y será todo un honor y placer que forme parte de nuestra familia señor Wazowski. Ahora lo único que falta es fijar la fecha de boda.

―¿Boda? ―gimió Mike más rojo que verde.

―Oh, también debemos concertar una comida para conocer a tus padres ―expuso con seguridad.

Elena sonrió divertida ante las reacciones de Mike y las palabras de su esposo, pues ella sabía que esa prisa por vera Jimmy con una sortija en la mano era debido a la preocupación de padre de dejar a su hijo favorito en buenas manos.

Fin.

..

N.A.

Solo tres palabras.

_**Felices Fiestas**_

Atentamente su amigo Ciel Phantomm


End file.
